Back to Home Schooling
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe gets injured and the turtles find out why she had once been home schooled.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and her grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Back to Home Schooling**

Mikey and Raph were up on the surface. They were on night patrol but nothing exciting had happened so far that night.

"Seems pretty dead tonight," Mikey said.

"Too bad 'cause I want some action," Raph said.

Just then, a young girl screamed. Mikey and Raph raced towards the sound.

"Looks like you'll get your action, Raph."

"Looks like it, Mikey."

Mikey and Raph ended up in a deserted alley. They spotted the Purple Dragons attacking a young girl that looked familiar.

The Purple Dragons then focused their attack on Mikey and Raph. Mikey got out his nunchucks and Raph got out his sais and the battle began.

"We have to get the girl out of here," Mikey said.

"Easier said than done," Raph said.

The Purple Dragons made their escape when they heard sirens and Mikey and Raph put their weapons away. They raced over to the young girl who was unconscious, bleeding, and covered in bruises.

"Chloe?" Mikey whispered, gathering the young girl in his arms and picking her up.

"We'd better get her to the lair so Donny can take a look at her," Raph said.

Mikey silently nodded while holding Chloe in his arms. He headed toward the nearest manhole and Raph followed.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the lair, Leo and Donny were entertaining Mikey's kitten Klunk with a rubber ball. Klunk kept chasing the ball as it rolled on the floor and kept tackling it.

"I hope everything's OK with Raph and Mikey," Donny said, sounding worried.

"They'll be OK," Leo said.

Leo put a hand on Donny's shoulder. Donny squeezed Leo's hand grateful for the comfort.

Just then, Raph and Mikey entered the lair and Donny and Leo were shocked at what they saw. Mikey was holding an unconscious Chloe who was bruised and bleeding.

"What happened?" Leo demanded.

"The Purple Dragons decided to beat Chloe up for no reason," Raph said angrily.

"I'll see what I can do about Chloe's injuries," Donny said, putting a comforting hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"I know you can make her better," Mikey said, carefully handing Chloe over to Donny.

Donny carried Chloe towards the lab. Mikey turned to Raph.

"She'll make it," Raph said, pulling Mikey into his arms.

"I hope she does," Mikey said, wrapping his arms around Raph and breaking down completely.

Leo headed towards Donny's lab. He figured Donny could use the help.

* * *

Chloe was lying on a cot and Donny was tending to her injuries. Just then, Leo entered the lab.

"Leo, did you need something?"

"I came to see if you need help."

"She lost a lot of blood."

"What are her chances of survival?"

"Very slim unless she can get a blood transfusion."

"I'll give her some of my blood."

"That would be helpful."

"Chloe has touched all of our lives."

Donny knew what Leo had just said was true. He decided that he was going to do what he could to make sure Chloe survived.

Leo pulled Donny into his arms. Donny wrapped his arms around Leo, burying his face in his brother's shoulder.

"Sorry about this, Leo."

"You need to let your emotions out or you won't be much help to Chloe."

Donny knew that Leo was right. He tightened his hold on his brother and broke down completely. Leo gently rubbed his brother's shell. They broke apart several minutes later.

"Ready?" Donny asked after pulling himself together.

"As ready as I can be," Leo said, sitting in a chair.

Donny got the blood donation supplies. Leo sat still during the time that Donny drew blood from him.

Donny put the blood into an IV bag and set up the IV. The blood started making it's way into Chloe's system.

"I hope this works," Leo said.

"It's up to Chloe now," Donny said.

Leo and Donny left the lab. It was time to fill the others in on Chloe's condition.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Raph was sitting on the sofa holding Mikey who had fallen asleep. Just then, Leo and Donny entered and Raph carefully woke Mikey up.

"What happened?" Mikey asked.

"You fell asleep," Raph said.

Donny walked over to the sofa and Raph noticed that his brother's eyes were red and puffy and his mask was soaked. Raph figured that the news about Chloe wasn't good.

"Chloe has a very slim chance of survival due to the blood loss," Donny said. "Leo gave her some of his blood so hopefully that'll help."

"We should stay on guard," Leo said.

The others slowly nodded. Donny and Leo joined their brothers on the sofa.

Raph suddenly stood up. He stormed over to the punching bag and started pounding it with great force.

Leo also stood up. He carefully walked over to Raph trying not to anger him further.

"Raph, you OK?" Leo asked with concern.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OK?" Raph screamed, turning to face his brother.

"Chloe will pull through."

"NONE OF US KNOW THAT FOR SURE!"

"You need to calm yourself."

"THE PURPLE DRAGONS ATTACKED CHLOE FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REASON AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM MYSELF?!"

"There might be a reason but we don't know what it is."

"CHLOE DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE ATTACKED!"

Leo wrapped his arms around Raph who returned the gesture and broke down completely. Leo gently rubbed his brother's shell, felt his own eyes pricking, and allowed the floodgates to open.

"Leo told me that Chloe has touched all of our lives," Donny said to Mikey.

"He wasn't kidding," Mikey commented.

"I'm going to do what I can to make sure Chloe survives."

"If any of us can do that, it's you."

Just then, Leo and Raph released each other and pulled themselves together. They walked back over to the sofa.

"We can camp out in the lab," Donny suggested.

"Good thinking," Raph said.

"We can keep an eye on Chloe that way," Leo said.

"Right on," Mikey said.

Mikey and Donny stood up. The turtles headed towards the lab to check in on Chloe.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The turtles were sleeping in the lab under a large blanket snuggled up together. Chloe was still unconscious on the cot and hooked to an IV.

After sleeping for a few hours, the turtles slowly woke up. Donny went to check on Chloe and saw that she looked a little better but was still unconscious.

"Any change?" Leo asked.

"She's improving but it might be a while before she wakes up," Donny said.

"Maybe her grandparents know something about the attack," Mikey chimed in.

"We should go and find out right now," Raph said.

"Donny and I will go see Chloe's grandparents," Leo said.

"Raph and Mikey, please let us know if there's any change in Chloe's condition," Donny requested.

Mikey and Raph slowly nodded. Donny and Leo left the lab and prepared to go topside.

* * *

Donny and Leo arrived at Chloe's grandparents' house wearing trench coats and fedora hats and rang the doorbell. Chloe's grandparents immediately answered the door and let Donny and Leo inside.

"Do you want some tea?" Grandma Calls offered which Donny and Leo accepted.

"Have you seen Chloe?" Grandpa Calls asked.

"We have some bad news," Donny said.

"Maybe you should sit down," Leo suggested to Chloe's grandparents.

Grandma and Grandpa Calls sat down on a nearby sofa. They joined hands and gave each other a nervous look.

"Chloe was attacked by the Purple Dragons last night," Donny explained. "She's on a cot in my lab hooked to an IV. She's alive but unconscious."

"My grandbaby!" Grandma Calls said, sounding panicked.

"I gave her some of my blood," Leo said.

"That's really nice of you," Grandpa Calls said gratefully.

"Do you have any idea why the Purple Dragons would attack Chloe?" Donny asked.

"Probably the same reason our son and his wife were attacked in high school," Grandma Calls said.

"Chloe's parents got attacked by the Purple Dragons?" Leo asked in shock.

"We still have the newspaper involving the incident," Grandpa Calls said. "We can get the paper if you'd like."

Donny and Leo nodded. Grandma and Grandpa Calls stood up and left the room.

"Looks like we're getting somewhere," Donny commented.

"We'll know for sure once we see the paper," Leo said.

Just then, Chloe's grandparents came back with the paper. They handed the paper to Donny and Leo.

"Would it be OK to show this to our brothers?" Donny asked.

"That would be fine," Grandma Calls said.

"We'll bring it back as soon as we can," Leo promised.

"Take all the time you need," Grandpa Calls said.

Donny and Leo said good-bye to Chloe's grandparents. Then they left the house.

* * *

Back in the lab, Donny and Leo were showing the paper to Mikey and Raph. All of them were shocked at what they were reading.

"I can't believe Chloe's parents got attacked for a reason like that," Raph said angrily.

"It does seem pretty ridiculous," Donny agreed.

"Why would they attack Chloe's parents for winning a national math competition?" Mikey said.

"If Chloe wants to bring it up she can but none of us are to do that," Leo instructed.

Donny checked on Chloe and adjusted the IV bag. Just then, Mikey walked over and Leo and Raph left the lab.

"She looks a little better," Mikey noticed.

"Did she wake up yet?" Donny asked.

"Not yet."

"At least her chances for survival are looking a little better now."

"Why don't we get some pizza?"

"That would be a good idea."

Mikey and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and gently pulled away a few minutes later. After another check on Chloe, who was still unconscious, they left the lab.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

After eating, Mikey, Leo, and Raph spent time playing with Klunk. Donny went to the lab to check on Chloe.

Chloe was still unconscious but was breathing. Donny changed the IV bag and tossed out the old one.

"Come on, Chloe, please wake up," Donny begged, taking a few deep breaths.

All of the turtles seemed to like Chloe; even Raph. Donny remembered his brother's outburst the night before.

Just then, Raph entered the lab. He headed over to Donny.

"Still hasn't woken up yet?" Raph asked.

"The longer she's like this the less chance she has at survival," Donny said.

"I thought she was progressing."

"She is but she's still in danger."

"What about the blood Leo gave her?"

"It helped but the rest is up to Chloe."

"Let's hope she wakes up soon."

"I'm still working on it but something seems to be missing."

"How about talking to her?"

"That might work."

Just then, Mikey and Leo entered the lab. Donny suggested they all take turns talking to Chloe. The others agreed with that idea. Leo, Mikey, and Raph decided to stand in a nearby corner and Donny went over to Chloe.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Donny was standing near Chloe. Mikey, Leo, and Raph were standing in a nearby corner so they could give their brother some space.

"Chloe, we need you to get better," Donny said, his voice breaking. "You've made a great difference in our lives. I remember when Mikey and I first found you in the sewers. It was amazing that you were able to escape from your apartment on your own. I know you can get better. You're one of the best friends we've ever had. Aside from April and Casey, that is. Even Master Splinter seems to think you're great."

Leo came over to the cot and put an arm around his brother. Donny wrapped his arms around Leo, buried his face in his brother's shoulder, and the floodgates opened.

"You OK?" Leo asked with concern.

"I will be," Donny said and pulled away from his brother.

Donny joined Mikey and Raph in the corner. The three of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"Chloe, you're like family to us," Leo said quietly, the floodgates opening. "We really want you to get better."

Leo stepped away and wrapped his arms around his brothers. Mikey pulled away and headed over to Chloe.

"Chloe, please wake up," Mikey pleaded, the floodgates in full force. "You mean everything to us."

Mikey turned from the cot and threw his arms around his brothers. Raph broke away aiming for the cot.

"Chloe, you did nothing to deserve this," Raph said angrily, the floodgates opening. "Great, now I'm getting emotional again."

Donny, Leo, and Mikey walked over to Raph. The four of them wrapped their arms around each other. They buried their wet faces in each other's shoulders and stayed like that for a while. On the cot, Chloe slowly opened her eyes.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

The turtles slowly let go of each other. They looked over at the cot, saw that Chloe was awake, and rushed over.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, wincing in pain.

"You were attacked by the Purple Dragons a couple nights ago," Raph explained.

"Why am I hooked to an IV?" Chloe asked.

"You lost a lot of blood because of the attack," Donny replied.

"I'm surprised I'm still alive," Chloe said.

"I gave you some of my blood," Leo explained.

"We were really worried that you weren't going to make it," Mikey said.

"I can see that," Chloe told the turtles, noticing their red and puffy eyes and soaked masks.

The turtles excused themselves and left the lab. Chloe watched them leave and then fell asleep.

* * *

The turtles took off their masks and put them in a basket to be cleaned. Then they ran their faces under warm water, dried off, went to find clean masks, and put them on.

"Will Chloe be all right now?" Raph asked with concern.

"She's out of danger but she needs to rest," Donny replied.

"That's a relief," Leo said.

"What about her school situation?" Mikey wanted to know.

"Looks like home schooling is best for her," Donny decided. "Based on the article in the paper, the reason Chloe's parents home schooled her was so that the attack that occurred on them wouldn't happen to her."

"No wonder she was so upset when her grandparents enrolled her in school," Mikey said.

"Maybe they thought it would be different for her," Donny said.

"We need to convince Chloe's grandparent's that home schooling is best for her," Raph said.

"Then let's go do that," Leo instructed.

The turtles went to the lab and peeked in. Chloe was sleeping peacefully. The turtles nodded to each other. Then they grabbed their trench coats and fedora hats and left the lair.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

At Chloe's grandparents' house, the turtles were sitting on the sofa. Just then, Grandma and Grandpa Calls entered the room.

"We're ready to talk," Grandma Calls said.

"It's about Chloe's school situation," Raph said.

"We believe that home schooling Chloe is best for her," Leo said.

"The reason we enrolled her in public school was so she could make some friends," Grandpa Calls said.

"She hasn't made any friends at school," Mikey said.

"She's tried to but the other students shut her out and ignore her," Donny explained.

"We had no idea," Grandma Calls said with disappointment.

"That would be why she's been distant lately," Grandpa Calls said.

"Looks like home schooling Chloe is for the best."

"I say we go for it."

"You made a wise decision," Leo said.

"We need to give Chloe the good news," Raph said.

"She still needs her rest," Donny reminded his brothers.

"Then we'll give her the news when she wakes up," Mikey said with a smile.

The turtles thanked Chloe's grandparents for agreeing to home school Chloe again. Then they left the house.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the lair, Mikey, Leo, and Raph were sitting on the sofa. Donny had gone into the lab to check on Chloe.

"How are you feeling?" Donny asked Chloe who had just woken up.

"A little sore but other than that, fine," Chloe replied.

"I just need to check your vital signs."

"OK."

Donny spent the next few minutes checking Chloe's vital signs. After making sure everything was in normal range, Donny unhooked Chloe from the IV and put it in a nearby corner.

"Feel up to joining the others?" Donny asked.

"Sure, that would be nice," Chloe replied.

"I'd better carry you to be on the safe side."

"Exactly what I'm thinking."

Donny carefully lifted Chloe off the bed. Then he carried her out of the lab with Chloe latched on.

* * *

Leo, Mikey, and Raph stood up when they saw Donny enter carrying Chloe. Donny put Chloe on the sofa and covered her with a blanket.

Chloe glanced at the pile of DVDs. On top was the newspaper that Donny and Leo borrowed from her grandparents.

"I see you found out why I was home schooled," Chloe told the turtles.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Leo asked.

"You really want to hear it?" Chloe asked.

"Sure," Mikey said.

"Let's hear it," Raph said.

"It's a good way to get to know you more," Donny said.

"All right, then, make yourselves comfortable," Chloe instructed.

Mikey and Donny sat on the sofa joining Chloe. Leo and Raph sat down on the floor leaning against the sofa.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Chloe's parents are mine. They names are Kayla and Kyle.

"The attack on my parents occurred when they were high school seniors," Chloe explained. "They had gone on their first date after winning a national math competition."

FLASHBACK

Kayla and Kyle were walking down the street holding hands. They had won a national math competition and celebrated by going to an Italian restaurant which also happened to be their first date.

"How did you like the food?" Kyle asked.

"It was the best Italian food I've ever had," Kayla said.

"I wanted our first date to be special."

"It's a night I'll never forget."

"Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Same here."

Kayla and Kyle wrapped their arms around each other and started kissing on the lips. When they looked up, they were surrounded by the Purple Dragons.

"What do you want with us?" Kyle asked, frightened.

"We should've won that competition," Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons, growled.

"We won fair and square," Kayla said. "You got disqualified for cheating."

"Now for the payback," Hun said with clenched teeth.

The Purple Dragons attacked Kayla and Kyle and ran off leaving them bruised and bleeding. Luckily, a passerby saw them, called an ambulance, and the ambulance showed up quickly.

The medics checked Kayla and Kyle's injures and then carefully put them on stretchers and put them in the ambulance. Then the medics got back in the ambulance which took off and headed for the nearest hospital.

END FLASHBACK

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

"That's why I was home schooled," Chloe told the turtles. "They didn't want anything bad to happen to me."

The turtles understood how Chloe felt since Splinter was the same way towards them. They also understood that Splinter loved them and didn't want anything bad happening to them.

"Sensei's the same way with us," Leo said.

"When does he come back from his vacation at the farmhouse?" Raph asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Donny replied.

"Along with April and Casey," Mikey chimed in.

Leo and Raph stood up. They headed for the dojo to practice.

Chloe curled up in a ball on the sofa. Donny gently picked her up, put her on his lap, and felt her forehead.

"You feel normal," Donny told Chloe. "Everything OK?"

"I miss my parents," Chloe admitted and took some deep breaths. "My grandparents are wonderful but it's not the same."

"Have you spent any time grieving the loss of your parents?"

"I haven't. I was more focused on surviving."

"It might make you feel better."

"If you say so."

Chloe and Donny wrapped their arms around each other. Just then, Mikey decided to join in. All three of them allowed the floodgates to open. They broke apart several minutes later.

"Feel any better?" Donny asked Chloe.

"Much better," Chloe said with a smile.

"Then let's get pizza," Mikey said.

Donny and Chloe agreed and Mikey headed for the kitchen. Half an hour later, Leo and Raph came out of the dojo and the turtles, along with Chloe, were enjoying a mushroom pizza and soda.

"Sorry for disappearing like that," Raph told Chloe.

"We figured you needed some time alone with Mikey and Donny," Leo said.

"You figured right," Chloe told Leo and Raph.

The turtles and Chloe cleaned up after eating. Then Donny picked Chloe up and carried her back to his lab.

* * *

Chloe was lying on a cot in the lab. Donny was tucking her in.

"Comfortable?" Donny asked.

"As comfortable as I can get," Chloe replied.

"Need anything else?"

"I'm fine."

"Have a good sleep."

"Same to you."

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and pulled away a few minutes later. Chloe watched Donny leave the lab and then fell asleep.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, the turtles brought Chloe to her grandparents' house. Once inside, Donny carried Chloe to the sofa and put her on it.

Just then, Chloe's grandparents came into the living room with a tea set. The turtles each selected a cup, poured themselves some tea, and slowly drank it.

"Great to have to back, Chloe," Grandpa Calls said.

"How are you feeling?" Grandma Calls asked.

"Pretty good," Chloe said with a smile.

"Chloe, you need to rest for at least a couple weeks before you start on being home schooled again," Donny informed Chloe who nodded.

"We'd better head back home," Leo said.

"Take care, Chloe," Raph said.

"We'll see you soon," Mikey said.

"We're really lucky that Chloe has friends like you," Grandma Calls said.

"If it wasn't for you, Chloe would still be homeless," Grandpa Calls said.

"Mikey and I were lucky that we found Chloe," Donny said. "She's been a great influence on us."

The turtles waved to Chloe who waved back. Then they left the house.

* * *

The turtles returned to the lair. They saw that Splinter, April, and Casey had returned.

"How was your vacation?" Leo asked.

"It was most relaxing," Splinter said.

"We had a great time," April said.

"Maybe you can use your birthday present sometime soon," Casey said, referring to the keys he gave the turtles for their sixteenth birthday less than a week ago.

"That's an awesome idea," Mikey said.

"Maybe we can bring Chloe with us," Raph said.

"She needs a couple weeks rest so it might be a while before we can make that trip to the farmhouse," Donny reminded the others.

The others nodded in understanding. Casey and April announced that they were going on a date and then left. Splinter headed for his room to meditate. The turtles went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
